terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katheryn Novark
Katheryn 'Sister' Novark is a refugee surviving out in the wastes with her adoptive brother and companion, Aiden Grayson . The pair are often astray from the major camps of Tech-Comm or other miscellanious groups, tending to stick with each other and only a few chosen close friends. They have been known to often enter a Tech-comm encampment for trade or other reasons. Biography Early Years Katheryn was born in a Bunker, like most who were born after the events of Judgement Day , the location of this bunker is still unknown. Little is known about her past, before meeting Aiden Grayson, she does not speak of it often. What is known is that she was abandoned, cast out by her parents at an early age, her guardians evidently seeing her as a burden. Katheryn was alone in the wastes for some time, barely surviving from day-to-day, managing only to live off scraps found or through the help of others. She did not dwell with these groups often though, as the harsh enviornment, raiders, or the the presence of SkyNET often led to their demise. Aiden It was the day she entered the forests that she first met Aiden, she had wandered there for no particular reason, other than to put one foot in front of the other and keep moving. A lone T-600 unit had persued her into the thick foilage, and gave her chase. A young Aiden, at the time, had saved her life by calling her into hiding. She was indifferent to him at first, but quickly grew very attatched to him, their relationship only strengthening ever since. He had become her guardian, and he proved this time and time again. No less than two weeks after they had met, she was captured by a group of bandits. They held her in their camp and beat her for what seemed like forever, she slipped into unconsciousness several times, only remembering images of her assailants and the arrival of Grayson, as he ended up killing one of them to rescue her. This created Katheryns dependency on Aiden, and accentuated her trust in him as well. The duo were faced with many other challenges along the road, all of which were great hardships and strains on their relationship. An event regarding a coastal town scavenge in a desperate attempt to find supplies and the eventual conflict with a number of T-EXO's caused a grievous injury to Aiden, this created harsh feelings between the two. Though, they both had tried to resolve this for some time, the mutual bitterness stuck with the two for some time. Though, no matter how bad things got, they always stuck together. They were inseperable, and a true family, lack of blood relation aside. The Present Aiden and Grayson have only within the last few months come to the Los Angelas area of California, being compelled to go there after hearing word of a group of Technical Communications . They decided to travel there to meet up with them. They tended, however, to remain only in relative distance to their operations, close enough to flee to or to recieve help from if nessecarry. The pair ran into a man named Billy Neoko, who would soon become a close friend of them both, and a trusted member of the group. Naturally, Katheryn was uneasy to have another person in such close proximity, but she soon took a liking to him, quickly becoming good friends with him. A catalyst in their relationship formed shortly afterwards, Aiden had been out in the wastes avoiding a large scale SkyNET attack in the area. Katheryn was in the Tech-comm camp, lounging about and conversing with one Frankers Martini , who she would later become intimate with. Aiden had sent her a call for help, but her attitude that had formed caused her to shrug him off. Katheryn returend to her camp to find an appalled Aiden, she at first simply taunted him as she normally would, but then he called her out on her lack of apathy for the situation, and threatened to leave. She pleaded, begged for him to stay, not being able to stand the thought of him being gone. The two managed to reconcile, and their relationship has since been that of a playful brother and sister. They began to create more and more outposts and settlements with Billy, eventually becoming a quasi-established group. Tech Comm began to pay attention to them, and they gained the medical expertise of Matthew "Red" Redbrook, an ex-member of Tech-Comm's Delta devision. He fled the bunker with pilfered weapons and supplies for the group, and eventually moved on to establish his own group, the Skryté. However, "Red" still acts as the physician for the group, jumping to help them whenever he is called. Katheryn and Aiden have since departed from the Los Angelas area for an undeterminate amount of time, only returning recently, having changed much since their last appearance. They became apart of the 81st 'Reapers' in their time spent away, running into a member of the faction 'Bishop' in the northern states, himself being the one who trained and brought them into the group. Katheryn, who now goes by 'Sister' to the majority, is now most often seen in thick clothing, clad with a kevlar vest and gasmask that hides her appearance, armed usually with a plasma weapon and bearing the insignia of the 81st on her right arm. She now resides again with the Los Angelas Tech-Com unit, keeping company with Aiden and assisting them as often as she can. Physical Description Katheryn does not look very intimidating at all, by any means. She stands at a relative average height of 5'7", and has an athletic, petite frame. Relatively in shape from having to live through the day-to-day survival of the enviornment, she manages to keep fit but still appears frail, almost. Her attire is often that of a thick jacket, usually a trench or leather coat, and whatever else she can scrounge up, it either way being muddy and ragged. Clothes not being common anymore, her outfit can often look similar, seeing as how shes forced to use the same clothes over and over. Despite that, she's always to be seen with a hip satchel brimming with tools at her waist, seeming to almost never part with it. Her scruffy, dark brown hair is often tied into a rushed pony tail, that or she has it held back to keep it out of her face, though on a rare occasion she may have her hair let down. While looking rather messy, it's still fairly evident that she is rather young, her hair still retaining a relative brightness to it. Her eyes are a bright, piercing green, perhaps only another testament to her youth. Personality Katheryn can come off as rather harsh and cold towards others outside of the group, often simply disregarding and displaying a relative lack of apathy for them. Though, she is quicker to open up to people, and can be much friendlier, especially as of recently. She does so in a cautious, and defensive manner, aware of the dangerous outsiders can present to herself and her friends. She shares a similar connection to Aiden, willing to put her life on the line to protect him should it come to a life or death situation, however, she is not as over-zealous as he is in this regard. She is almost dependent on Aiden at times, relying heavily on him in many regards. Katheryn does her best to return the favor, sometimes by simply being company with him. She holds a same protectiveness over other people that are close to her. Katheryn has been known to have an affinity with words as well, being able to talk herself out of almost any situation, and often capable of arranging things in her favor. This has proven invaluable to Aiden and the group at times, and has given her more of a solidified meaning in the group, a purpose, a reason for being. In combat, she will often be the one at a distance, providing support and overwatch for Aiden or whomever she is with. Her frailness only allows her to carry so much, often restricting her to the operation of lighter weapons. While she is perfectly capable of using heavier weapons, within reason, she tends to purposefully avoid them. Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Alpha Category:Characters in Echo